Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Off-Topic/@comment-27160766-20170705123830/@comment-36939103-20180917215412
Dann hier mal meine erste Bewertung die gleich einem Finale gewidmet sein darf. Gerade weil es um so viel geht hab ich mir mal die Mühe gemacht ausführlich zu sein und mir alle Runden auf die Bezug genommen wurde mal anzusehen. Just a Jester HR vs NicStar211 RR HAUPTKATEGORIE: Punchlines Lines von Just a Jester: 1-2: Erste Zeile mit dem "Du bist kein Finalist" sitzt schon mal nicht wenn man den Turnierverlauf der Beiden vergleicht. Die GoooN-Line war jedoch amüsant. Der Reim ist auch gut. 3-4: Shadow und Arros Siege zu erwähnen sorgt für einen Ansatz. Mehr nicht. Dass Jester es nicht schafft sich ans Battle zu erwähnen spricht eher gegen ihn selbst als gegen seinen Gegner. 5-6: Wirkt eher wie eine Rechtfertigung fürs späte Einreichen, als ein treffender Punch. Eher zwei mittelmäßige Zeilen. 7-8: Ein ziemlicher Selfdiss in der ersten Zeile zuzugeben, dass eh nur Unsinn rausgekommen wäre wenn du im Rahmen der Frist eingereicht hättest. In Kombination auch ein Diss gegen Shadow in Zeile 2. Es auf den Gegner zu schieben wenn einem nichts zu Schreiben einfällt ist wieder ziemlich billig, weil man selber nichts Gutes hinkriegt. Und wenn man bedenkt wie oft Shadow und Nic schon gebattlet haben wäre fehlende Relevanz des Gegners auch eher ein nebensächlicher Grund. 9-10: Die treffen wieder besser, weil es halt die Wahrheit ist. Nic schreibt seit er mit dem Zweckreimmassaker und Fremdscham-Möchtegernwaffenzeugs aufgehört hat deutlich besser, aber hat nicht wirklich Wiedererkennungswert. Das hat er im Gegensatz zu den letzten Zeilen gut formuliert und ist nicht in die Falle gelaufen, Nic für seine besseren Texte zu gratulieren, was bei einer Line die beinhaltet dass der Gegner sich gebessert hat ziemlich schwer ist. Probs dafür. 11-12: Da schreibt er praktisch nochmal das Gleiche nur in anderer Formulierungsweise, wodurch der Inhalt mal wieder stimmt der Punch aber etwas abgeschwächt wird. Ok die Line. 13-14: Leider wieder recht schwach. Ein Vorrauskonter der ins Leere geht und "ein solche Lines" ist auch kein Meisterstück. Soll aber wohl ein Setup sein, weshalb ich erstmal auf die nächste Line abwarte. 15-16: Die gefällt mir wieder sehr. Bei seinen vorherigen Lines stand entweder immer NicStars Langewile oder frühere Wackness im Vordergrund. Hier werden beide Angriffsflächen mit gleichem Gewicht in eine schön formulierte Line verpackt was ziemlich gut gemacht ist. 17-18: Filler-Zeilen die nichts mit dem Gegner zu tun haben. Disst eher die schlechte Organisation bei der dann wohl alle beteiligt sind. 19-20: Die sind wieder lustig und treffen auch gut, vorallem wenn man bedenkt dass Arroganz Nic 2 mal besiegt hat. 21-22: Die vorige Line thematisch gut fortgeführt was aber nicht mehr wirklich gut puncht. Auch die zweite Zeile ist nicht besonders gut. 23-24: Mit Bezug auf Shadow war "Aufs falsche Pferd gesetzt" wieder lustig auch wenn es nicht puncht. Die zweite Zeile ist jedoch ein ziemlicher K.O. Punch da bisher jedes Battle das Jester verloren hat auf ein fehlgeschlagenes Konzept zurückzuführen ist und er mit seinen "normalen Runden" bisher immer gewann. Vorhersehbar, aber die Formulierung und der Inhalt sitzen einfach perfekt. 25-26: Komm, wenn man NicStar mit Reimen angreift kann man da doch bestimmt was besseres finden als das. Vorallem wenn man bedenkt dass der Reim mehrere Turniere alt ist. 27-28: Wieder ein sehr guter Punch, wo die Pointe ziemlich gut rüberkommt und wird dadurch verstärkt dass NicStar ihm im letzten Battle diese "Witze machen weil Narr"-Image aufgedrückt hat. 29-36: Die nehm ich hier mal zusammen. Die letzten beiden Zeilen sind ein guter Abschluss, aber die 6 davor sind unnötiger Aufbau die wahrscheinlich nur benutzt wurden um diese einen Punch am Ende nochmal heftiger rüberzubringen, auch wenn es mit nur den 2 Endlines genauso gut geklappt hätte. Horst Jones und Sozi als Pseudo-Texter zu betiteln ist zb. guter Realtalk, auch wenn der Reim eine Frechheit ist, aber trifft halt nicht so gut gegen NicStar. Zwischenfazit: 36 Lines, wovon denen 16 gut sind. 6 davon Highlights. Lines von NicStar211: 1-2: Jesters Front hatte glaub ich eher die Absicht zu behaupten, dass NicStar ein "vergessener" Versager ist, mit Benotung auf vergessen was im Konter als Einziges ausgelassen wurde. Nichts desto trotz ist der Rest der Line sehr gut gekontert. 3-4: Sehr gut formuliert, die Pointe kommt einfach perfekt rüber und da haben wir direkt am Anfang ein Highlight. 5-6: Die erste Line von Jester wurde solide umgedreht, wenn auch nicht faszinierend, aber die zweite Zeile wo eigentlich eine krasse Pointe kommen sollte ist dann eher ein enttäuschender Filler. 7-8: Die Zeile ist sehr gut gereimt, der Inhalt geht auch klar, aber wenn hier mehr Wert darauf als auf den Reim gelegt wäre hätte man das sicher noch deutlich heftiger formulieren können, da die ganzen Ich hab zu spät eingereicht, weil du bist blabla-Lines das Schwächste an Jesters Hinrunde waren. 9-10: Die Line über den Beat trifft gut, weil dieses Vergessen wieder angesprochen wurde und die Pferd-Line wurde auch ganz ok umgedreht. 11-12: Das mit der gespaltenen Persönlichkeit zu erwähnen ist unnötig und wohl nur existent um den Inhalt der zweiten Line besser zu verstehen warum er seine eigene Identität vergessen hat. Das was später in Zeile 11 kommt mit dem Battle verpeilen hat absolut keinen Bezug auf seine gespaltene Persönlichkeit was die Zeile sehr unnötig erscheinen lässt. Das Payoff in Zeile 12 wo er einfach alles unter einen Hut bringt (Jesters Line, seine Vergesslichkeit und mehrere Accounts) ist jedoch ein ziemlich heftiger K.O. Punch, der vorallem sehr intelligent gestaltet ist, aber die vorige Zeile zieht es etwas runter. 13-14: Das mit den Beats in Verbindung mit "beim Textlesen einschlafen" zu bringen wirkt etwas unmotiviert und ideenlos, da man aus dem Punkt erstens garnichts hätte machen müssen und zweitens selbst wenn, wäre da was besseres gegangen. 15-16: Die Line hat man schon oft in allen möglichen Belangen gehört, aber durch Nics wenn auch mittelmäßige Erklärung warum Jester langweilig ist aus der letzten Zeile und Jesters generellen Vorwürfen ist die Line immerhin ok, wenn auch kein so toller Partabschluss. 17-18: Die nächsten beiden Lines die keinen Punch beinhalten, aber das ist wohl so gewollt und soll als Einleitung für die nächsten beiden Lines stehen. Hoffen wir dass es das wert ist. 19-20: Ziemlich gut umgesetzt. Eine Zeile aus Jesters Battle Royale super gegen ihn umgedreht. Vorallem die GoooN-Aussage hat sehr gepasst. Das einzige was mich stört ist, dass Holidave gar keine Rolle in diesem Battle gespielt hat somit die Aussage "die peinliche Crew ist im Battle HIER nur standard" etwas ins Leere geht. Nichts desto trotz eine ziemlich gute Umsetzung. 21-22: Die Shadow und Arro-Zeile musste er woll unbedingt umdrehen. Sie ist gut, aber nicht besser als Jesters Line finde ich. Der Zwei Mal NicStar besiegen und Zwei Mal gegen ihn verlieren-Teil hat mir gefallen, weil es halt wieder schön erniedrigt. 23-24: Die erste Zeile ist als Aufbau ok, aber ich hätte mir gewünscht dass er auf Jesters Konzept-Highlight mehr eingegangen wäre. Aber die zweite Zeile ist wieder sehr gut umgedreht und erniedrigt den Gegner wieder schön, auch wenn dafür der Sinn von Jesters Front etwas umgedreht werden musste. 25-26: Ja, Jesters hier angesprochener Reim war ziemlicher Schrott. Aber es dann ausgerechnet in einer Line zu erwähnen die selbst eher verzweckt als gut gereimt ist, ist dann wieder verschenktes Potential. Vorallem weil er nur Jesters einen Katastrophen-Reim erwähnt und den Rest der Runde, der technisch immerhin ok war auslässt. 27-28: Das hat er wieder sehr gut gekontert. Jesters Nicht ernst nehmen-Line hat mir gefallen, aber war thematisch echt etwas Fehl am Platz wenn man es gegen einen Gegner benutzt gegen den man sein zweitletztes Battle verloren hat. Das hat Nic hier schön umgedreht. 29-30: Realtalk vom Feinsten, Jester hat unnötig Potential verschenkt mit diesem 6 Zeilen-Aufbau ohne Punch, was Nic ihm gut formuliert und in 2 Lines deutlich besser punchend zurückwirft. Aber ich finde es wieder schade, dass er die 2 Endzeilen die bei Jester gut gepuncht haben gerade nicht erwähnt. Trotzdem ist die Aussage an sich wieder ein Rausreißer der feinsten Sorte. 31-32: Schöner Abschluss, schön gereimt. Die Battle vergessen-Thematik mit neuer Idee wieder sehr geil zurückgeworfen. Zwischenfazit: 32 Lines, von denen 20 gut sind. 6 davon Highlights. NEBENKATEGORIEN: Kreativität: Bei Jester war es als Idee ganz interessant, sein Verpeilen als Angriffsfläche in die Runde miteinzubauen. Die Umsetzung war sehr unspektakulär, aber bei dieser Kategorie zählt nur der Gedanke. Die Adonis-Parodie war lustig, und das Ende war eine nette Idee, einfach mal die Eigenschaften aller aufzunennen. Bei einer Konterrunde hat man es deutlich schwerer kreativ zu sein. Das hat NicStar aber ziemlich gut hingekriegt. Das Intro und Outro waren zusammenhängend der Hammer, einige Erklärungen die er mit eingebracht hat (zb. Jesters Verpeilen weil er traumamäßig das Battle vergessen möchte) sind gut gedacht und haben im Gegensatz zu Jester auch in der Umsetzung funktioniert. Gegnerbezug: Bei Jester teilweise etwas Fehl am Platz. Er benutzt oft Lines die eher etwas von ihm selbst wiederspiegeln, zb. sein Verpeilen und das ihm Fristen aufgedrückt wurden. Lines wie dass NicStar ernst zu nehmen der größte Witz ist sind sehr gut in der Ausführung, wofür aber der Grund nicht genauer erläutert wird. Teilweise fasst man sich an den Kopf und versucht zu verstehen "Die Line ist cool, aber warum genau disst er ihn jetzt mit so etwas". Im Mittelteil fast durchgehend Gegnerbezug. Bei NicStar sieht das besser aus was aber auch keine Überraschung ist, weil bei einem Konter eine gesamte Vorlage die Gegnerbezug bietet vorliegt. Technik: Bei Jester sind die Reime durchgehend auf einem soliden Level und driften hin und wieder in den Bereich durchschnittlich ab. NicStar bringt mehrsilbigere Reime, hin und wieder zweckt er noch rum, aber insgesamt sind die Reime meistens gut und die ganze Zeit auf einem höheren Level als bei Jester. Manchmal sind die gereimten Wörter etwas einfach gehalten wie "etwas gelernt" auf "denn da verkehrt", aber oft gute Sachen wie "Punktestand zu reden" auf "Runde abzugeben". Außerdem sind die Reime an sich ziemlich sauber. FAZIT: Beide haben Highlights in ihren Runden und einige solide Lines. Bei NicStar ist die Punchlinedichte höher. Er hat nicht so viele Aussetzer wie Jester, wenn auch ein paar, einiges sehr schlau gekontert und auch bei den Nebenkategorien gut abgeschnitten. Dieser Punkt geht für mich an NicStar211. HR NicStar211 vs RR Just a Jester HAUPTKATEGORIE: Punchlines HR NicStar211 1-2: Disst mehr die anderen Teilnehmer als Jester, aber ist ein schöner Rundumschlag der zum Glück keine 8 Zeilen gedauert hat und erklärt warum Jester überhaupt noch drin ist. Plus guter Reim. 3-4: Das Hurensohn war hier echt nötig, aber ansonsten ist die Zeile auch wieder gut, da er Jesters bis hierhin enttäuschende Konzepte aufgreift und mit der Aussage schön erniedrigt. 5-6: Was auch immer das jetzt mit der Erfahrung zu tun hat? Die Zeilen sind etwas schwächer als die davor, aber auch wieder gut formuliert und die Pointe passt gut, da Jester ja viele Accounts hat und die Aussage dass er sich für eine ausgeglichene Paarung noch mehr erschaffen soll nicht aus dem Leeren gegriffen ist, sondern hier wieder etwas was puncht und etwas was Gegnerbezug hat miteinander kombiniert wurden. 7-8: Hier das gleiche was ich vorher angesprochen habe. Etwas was puncht "dass Jester kein Gegner ist" kombiniert mit etwas was Gegnerbezug hat "Durch die vielen Accounts weiß man nicht wer er ist". Thematisch gefallen mit seine Lines hier sehr. 9-10: Zum Glück beendet er die Doppelimage-Lines hier bevor es zu einseitig in der Angriffsfläche wird. Das mit dem Stottern und Zappeln find ich ziemlich witzig und passt gut zu der Line davor. 11-12: Hier leider zwei schwache Lines. "Meisterhaft dranklebst" wirkt etwas gezweckt was sowas am Ende der Line dann halt schon abschwächt. Die Idee mit der Persönlichkeitsdefinition als Narr ist eine gute Idee, die aber hier in der Ausführung scheitert, weil es nicht so rüberkommt als wär das als eigentlicher Punch gedacht. 13-14: Die Erklärung mit in der Vergangenheit schwelgen wegen Narren-Image und Battle-Entwicklung ist wieder ein schönes Aufeinandertreffen zweier Dinge was gut umgesetzt wird. 15-16: Leider ein schwacher Part-Abschluss. Da wär sicher was besseres gegangen als Fäkalhumor, wenn er sagen will dass Jesters Texte scheiße sind. 17-18: Guter Reim, aber die Line existiert wohl nur deswegen. Ich seh keinen Punch. 19-20: Als Narr bei einem witzig gemeinten Konzept verkacken ist wieder schön imagebezogen und trifft seinen Gegner da wo es wehtut. 21-22: Die Line ist recht vorhersehbar, aber funktioniert in der Ausführung trotzdem. Der Reim ist auch wieder gut. 23-24: Hier vergleicht er sich selbst mit Jesters Konzepten, was wieder ziemlich genial ist als er erwähnt dass er bei beiden verkackt und das gleich mehrmals. 25-26: Aufbau-Lines die nicht punchen, noch eine gute Aussage haben. Warum hat er wohl Nic STAR 211 ein Sternenimage verpasst? 27-28: Gelungenes Payoff wo er wieder zwei Thematiken sehr gelungen zusammenfügt: Jesters Loben von NicStars Steigerung innerhalb der zweiten Staffel und die Image-Angriffsfläche wird zusätzlich nochmal aufgegriffen, womit das Horoskop als Image wieder funktioniert. 29-30: Er hat sich diesmal nicht an Konzepten versucht, von daher geht die Line ins Leere. Instrumental-Line ist aber deutlich besser. 31-32: Auch hier ein eher magerer Abschluss. Der Wortwitz mit Jester Prank ist ganz lustig und die Hommage an die Endline von ME-L vs Baum funktioniert, deswegen zähl ich die mal halb mit. Zwischenfazit: 32 Lines, davon sind 21 gut. 4 davon Highlights. Just a Jester RR: 1-2: Ich glaub nicht dass das Intro von NicStar groß als Punchline funkieren sollte, von daher funktioniert die Line darauf bezogen nicht wirklich. 3-4: Stimmt zwar, aber du hast generell seit einem Jahr keine Battles mehr geschrieben. Vor der Pause hast du gegen ein NicStar ein Konzept geschrieben, dann im Battle Royale kein Konzept und dann kam nix mehr. Von daher funktioniert der Konter auch nicht ganz, da NicStar sich dabei ausschließlich auf deine Battle-Laufbahn bezieht und die Pause außen vor lässt. Was sonst soll er denn sagen? "Du hast seit dem du keine Battles mehr machst, keine Konzepte mehr gemacht und deshalb trifft das nicht"? 5-6: Ist wahrscheinlich auf die Konzepte bezogen, trifft aber nicht so gut, da Nic im letzten Battle in der HR nur 1 Line über Konzepte hatte, aber VIELE Narren-Lines, genau wie hier auch. Von daher trifft die Line trotzdem sehr gut, ob gewollt oder nicht. 7-8: Und Nic hat nirgendwo behauptet dass das 2 Texter sein sollen, sondern Identitäten bzw. Images. Von daher wieder etwas vorbei an der eigentlichen Vorlage. 9-10: Hier das Gleiche wie zuvor, aber die Line an sich mit dem "hast du nicht verstanden" trifft ganz gut. 11-12: Filler-Zeilen die aufbauen. Ob sich das Payback auszahlen wird. 13-14: Kontert zwar nicht die Pointen von Nic, aber ist als neue Line und als Erklärung für Nics Verwirrung einfach klasse. 15-16: Solider Abschluss, aber auch hier hätte ich mehr erwartet. Hook: Lines 3-4 sitzen hier, weil es die Wahrheit ist. Nic disst ihn mit Sachen aus der Vergangenheit. Nicht das es groß irgendwas gegenwärtiges gibt mit dem er ihn dissen könnte, aber Nic hat ja Jester in der HR vorgeworfen dass nur er in der Vergangenheit schwelgt, von daher trifft das doch recht gut. Dann wieder das mit der Langeweile was aber diesmal gut trifft, da er einen Grund für Nics damaligen Wiedererkennungswert nennt. Die Adonen-Line ist thematisch gut und puncht auch gut, auch wenn sie wieder nicht an Nics Zitat aus seiner eigenen RR rankommt. 17-18: Der Inhalt der Line ist leider ziemlicher Standard und das will einfach nicht so gut kommen. Die hätte man genauso gut weglassen können. Steht ja hier eh alleine. Shadow: 1-2: Die Pointe gefällt mir, aber da ist wieder das Gleiche Problem wie eben. Was soll man über gegenwärtige Runden bringen? Schwächt die Line etwas. 3-4: JA! Endlich wird das mal angesprochen, bisher der beste Konter auf die Konzept-Fronts. Damit hätte Jester kontern sollen. Hätte meiner Meinung nach besser funktioniert als "Du disst nur meine Vergangenheit". Sehr gute Line. 5-6: Die Casanova-Line wird damit ins Lächerliche gezogen, aber ist eher lustig als wirklich punchend. 7-8: Hier ist der Beweis dass man mehr als eine gute Line schreiben kann indem man NicStars Konzept-Fronts mit seinem eigenen Selbstdiss-Konzept kontert. An sowas hätte sich Jester bedienen müssen, auch wenn ich mich wiederhole. Jester: 19-20: Dass er glaubt das in Horoskopen die Wahrheit steht zieht den Gegner wieder schön ins Lächerliche und ist ein guter Konter. 21-22: Keine gute Pointe und dieses "Ich lass deine gesamte Runde ins Leere laufen" ist daher auch eher eine ziemliche Standard-Aussage. Wenn kein absolut erniedrigender Grund damit in Verbindung gebracht wird, kann man so eine Zeile gegen jeden bringen. 23-24: Der wahre Jester-Prank war meine Niederlage damals ist wieder ein lustiger Konter, wenn auch kein so krasser Diss. Wie gesagt eher lustig. Hook 2: In Lines 3-4 nochmal gut NicStars Line ins Leere gezogen, auch wenn der Casanova-Teil glaub ich nicht Nics Pointe sein sollte. Kann mich auch irren. Hab in der Line generell keine gefunden. In Line 5-6 dreht er die Highlight-Line auch schön um. Da muss man nicht viel mehr zu sagen. Der Abschluss ist eher enttäuschend, die erste Line ist noch ok, aber die danach einfach nur unnötig und standard, was das Ende eher runterzieht. Zwischenfazit: 24 Part-Lines bei Jester, 14 Hook-Lines, 8 Feature-Lines. Davon 10 gute Part-Lines, 10 gute Hook-Lines und 6 gute Feature-Lines. Davon 6 Highlights. NEBENKATEGORIEN: Kreativität: Nics Konzept ihn zu einem guten Teil der Runde mit Narren-Lines zu dissen, ist in Kombination mit den doppeldeutigen Ideen die er in die Pointen miteinbringt echt schön. Gab es zwar schon in seiner ersten Runde gegen Jester, aber nicht in der Form. Etwas unkreativ hingegen fand ich die Runde fast ausschließlich auf Narren und Konzept-Lines aufzubauen und wie bei Jesters HR nur wenige Angriffsflächen einzubauen. Bei Jesters Konter war die Hook-Idee nice und die Lines darin auch gut. Bei den Parts hat er auch ein paar neue Sachen eingebaut. Gegnerbezug: Bei Nics Hinrunde nicht so der Bringer. Narren und Konzept-Lines kann man beides oft gegen Jester bringen ohne dass die Lines scheiße werden, wie man hier sieht, aber ich hätte mir noch mehr im Bezug auf Jesters Battles gewünscht. Jester geht auf viele Lines seines Gegners ein, trifft manchmal etwas daneben, aber man muss ihm zu Gute heißen, dass es schwer ist imagebezogene Lines zu kontern, wenn der Gegner keine Angriffsfläche bietet die in die gleiche Richtung geht. Technik: Nic hier von allen 4 Runden des Battles am Stärksten. Da war einiges was ich ziemlich gut fand, wie schon in der Punchline-Analyse angesprochen. Jester technisch etwas besser als in seiner HR aber kommt hier nicht an seinen Gegner ran. Am Besten waren in der Kategorie hier seine Hooks. GESAMT: NicStar insgesamt mit etwas höherer Punchlinedichte und Jester etwas mehr Highlights. Gute Ideen auf beiden Seiten. Bessere Technik bei Nic. Fast reicht es hier für ein 1:1 aber dafür hat Jester den Kontervorteil meiner Meinung nach nicht gut genug ausgenutzt. Daher auch wenn es für mich selbst unerwartet kommt: 2:0 für NicStar211 insgesamt